


Always Here For You

by GeriWasNotFound



Series: DreamNotFound Fanfics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, It's Not That Bad I Promise, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), author projecting onto georgenotfound, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeriWasNotFound/pseuds/GeriWasNotFound
Summary: George is too overwhelmed and has a breakdown while trying to study. Luckily, someone comes to help him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamNotFound Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222538
Kudos: 104





	Always Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before you read this!  
> This is the first fic I've ever published and I wasn't even planning to write it. I wasn't feeling very well recently, so I decided to project everything onto George and write something.  
> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes I'll try to get better in the future.  
> If George or Dream ever change their mind about fanfiction I'm gonna delete it.  
> That being said I hope you enjoy the fic :)

George wasn’t feeling well. It was like he constantly had something heavy on his shoulders and he was tired of it.

The boy was a sophomore in high school and he had a lot of uncompleted work to do, but he couldn’t bring himself to. It wasn’t like he was lazy actually, it was quite the opposite. He wanted to study and finish his work, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything and his motivation was quickly dying.

He was currently alone in the library, trying to concentrate and learn his biology lesson, but he couldn’t process any of the information in his textbook.

It had been like this for nearly a month. And it wasn’t just that. He was feeling sad almost all the time whatever he did and didn’t even know why. It was terrible. He didn’t even feel like himself anymore and he didn’t even feel like he could tell anyone about it. It was exhausting. Everything was exhausting.

He was reading the text about the human brain again and again, desperately trying to remember something, anything but his effort was worthless. It was really frustrating and at this point he wanted to just close the stupid book and never open it again but he couldn’t do that if he wanted to keep his grades up.

George didn’t know what to do. He just stared at the picture of the brain and its sections in his book. He just wanted to know what was wrong with him, why he was feeling bad all the time. He wanted to go back in time to one month ago when he was feeling good and didn’t feel like if he told his friend about his feelings they wouldn’t care and would leave him to deal with everything on his own. When he started doing something without immediately feeling like it’s pointless. When he didn’t cry almost every day about that.

He knew that his friends would never leave him to deal with any issue he had alone but the weight in his chest that appeared every time he thought about telling them told him otherwise, plus he didn’t even know what exactly was wrong in the first place. 

What George knew was an issue though was the crush he had developed for his best friend. He and Dream had been really close for years and were always there for each other. However, George was currently ruining everything with the stupid feelings he had developed for the blonde. He couldn’t tell him about them. Dream was straight and although George knew he wasn’t homophobic the brunette was scared that if he ever confessed his and Dream’s friendship would never be the same and he would have ruined everything.

He decided to try to study for his upcoming history test and closed the biology book. The second he did that a wave of guilt and some unexplainable cold feeling hit him. ‘Why did I do that? I have to study. What is wrong with me? How am I gonna find a job in the future when I can’t even learn anything?’

It was too much. George felt tears starting to form in the back of his eyes. He tried to stop them but eventually, he gave up and broke down. Tears were sliding down his cheeks as he was sobbing away all of the emotional pain he was in. 

Still on his chair he brought his legs to his chest curling up in a ball and continued sobbing.

Suddenly he heard the door of the library open and somebody walked in. George was praying to not be found. He managed to quiet down a bit in an attempt to not bring attention to himself. The newcomer was getting closer according to the sound of his footsteps and then he walked away. George assumed he was just wandering around not looking for anything specific. When George thought that the other person had left he was just about to start sobbing again when he heard the footsteps get closer.

“George? Are you there?” George froze in his place. Dream was there. George debated what he should do. He didn’t want to be seen in his condition and then have to explain what was wrong when he didn’t even know himself. But it was Dream. His best friend who he had a crush on wasn’t going to mock him or anything right?

His thoughts were interrupted by Dream’s footsteps becoming louder and he soon appeared on the other side of the table George was sitting at. The brunette looked up to see his face and when he was met by his friend’s worried look he broke down again. His body was shaking as he was crying and he felt pathetic. He was a mess.

“Oh, George” The brunette heard quick footsteps as Dream walked over to him and he felt two arms wrap around him as he was brought to Dream’s chest. George buried his face in the blonde’s shirt and started crying even harder. “What’s wrong Georgie?” Dream’s tone was soft and caring and alongside his warm embrace it made George feel a new kind of safety and comfort. “If you don’t want to talk about you don’t have to. Just know that I’m here to help you with whatever I can.”

George couldn’t say anything. He was too overwhelmed. All of the sadness he had been bottling up for weeks was coming out. His breath caught up in his throat and he couldn’t breathe. The room was getting darker and all sounds were mixing together but he managed to distinguish Dream’s voice. 

“George breathe! Inhale…...exhale….inhale…. ” The boy managed to take a breath in and then exhale. Then he did it again and again until his breathing had gone back to normal and he had calmed down. 

While that had been happening Dream had moved them so that the blonde was sitting on the floor with George in his lap and he was holding the shorter boy close to his chest while gently running his finger through his hair and whispering comforting words to him. 

George was just existing there at that moment while trying to recollect himself. His tone was quiet and broken when he whispered:

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I feel terrible.” He was then pulled closer to Dream and the blonde spoke up again.

“It will be fine I promise. You can tell me everything if you want to.”

“I don’t know if I can even explain it. I just feel horrible all the time and I don’t even know why. I don’t have motivation for anything and I can’t concentrate on anything for more than a minute. It’s been like that for weeks and I can’t do anything without feeling like it’s pointless and I feel like I’m losing my time on pointless things. I have so much work to do and lessons to learn, but everything feels too much and too hard and I can’t understand it. Whenever I want to talk to someone about anything I feel like I’m losing their time and now I feel like I’m losing yours and-”

“George. Hear me out. You are not losing my time. I’m your friend and I want to help you.” More tears fell from George’s eyes and Dream was quick to wipe them off the boy’s cheeks. “I think you should take a break.”

“I can’t. I have to study so much right now or I’ll fail. Do you remember the last time when I couldn’t answer a question in biology class? It was like Mr. Smith was about to throw me out of the room. I felt so bad and-”

“Exactly. You should take a break to not think about schoolwork and the stupid biology teacher that I wanted to punch that time.” George let out a small smile as the thought of Dream punching Mr. Smith appeared in his mind. “Plus your mental health is more important than a stupid class. I can help you with it you know.”

George looked up and brown eyes met yellow (green) ones.“Will you do that for me?” Dream smiled softly and George melted.

“Of course, that’s the least I can do. You should still take a break though, they are really burying us in work and information this year. How long have you been feeling like that?” 

“Almost a month now. Three weeks to be exact.”

Dream looked at George and his heart broke a bit. “You should have told me earlier. Please take a break and take your time to get better. I’ll help you.”

“The spring break is in two weeks. I'll rest then. If you help me I think I’ll manage to get there just fine.”

“I’ll help you. But promise me you’ll tell me if you feel bad and if it happens just take a break for a few days. I hate seeing you sad.”

“I promise.”

“And also try not to be so self-critical. You aren’t losing your time on things that make you happy and you definitely aren’t bothering any of our friends with anything. Especially me. You can always tell me everything. I’m here for you…. I love you, you know.”

George looked up, expecting to see Dream with a grin on his face, but he looked serious and his cheeks were darker than usual. He was blushing.

“W-wait really?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry I know you probably don-”

George cut Dream off as their lips met. The kiss was soft and butterflies were fluttering in George’s stomach. When they separated George smiled and softly whispered

“I love you too.”

Dream cupped the brunette’s cheeks with his hands and planted a kiss on his forehead then enveloped him in a warm hug again. George rested his head against the blonde’s chest. They stayed like that for a while and George started to feel tired and drifting off to sleep. “Dream I’m tired.”

“Yeah, I figured. Give me a second.” 

Dream stood up leaving George half asleep on the ground and he put George’s books and pens in his bag. He then picked the boy up bridal style, making him snap his eyes open.

“Dream! What are you doing? I can still walk!”

“You are tired. Just rest, you need that. I’ll bring you to your house.”

George was too tired to argue and rested his head on the taller’s chest and he quickly fell asleep in his arms.

George lives close to the library, so Dream didn’t have to drive. He just needed to walk for a few minutes. Outside was dark, meaning they had spent at least two hours in the library. 

When he got to his destination Dream realized that there was nobody home. He reached George's pocket and got the house key out. He opened the door and walked straight to George’s room. He got there and placed him on the bed. George’s eyes opened the second Dream let go of him and he caught Dream’s wrist.

“Stay. Please.”

Dream smiled and sat on the bed next to George, who scooted over making space for Dream to lie down. He did that and George moved closer to him, his head resting under Dream’s chin, his arms wrapping around the taller. Dream hugged George tighter while rubbing small circles on his back. 

“Goodnight Dream. Will you be here tomorrow?”

“I will. Night George.”

Dream planted a kiss on George’s head and whispered

“I’ll always be here for you.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic.  
> Comments and opinions about the story are very appreciated. I'm currently writing a longer fic, so I want to know what people enjoy and what they don't.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> You can check my Twitter if you want: https://twitter.com/GeriNotF0und


End file.
